


Happy. And Robot. And Real.

by hi_its_tutty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Mess, M/M, Robot Logic | Logan Sanders, Self-Love, blink and you miss it - Freeform, hinted intrulogical, remus is only there for like a second, why is that not a tag i--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: Logan is a robot. Logan does notlikebeing a robot. (Based off of "Flesh and Bone" by Joe Iconis!)
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Happy. And Robot. And Real.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i can write things other than song fics 
> 
> tw: mentions of blood and death! (i think that's it, but let me know if i missed anything!)

Logan was a robot.

That was simply a fact of his life. He was a robot made from scraps of metal found in a junkyard. He had thimbles acting as ‘eyes’, allowing him to see his surroundings, and his head (for lack of a better word, he wasn't sure if he could use the word cranium would suit his head, since he didn't possess a brain other than a spark plug that was prone to busting up) was made of an old tea kettle. He was a robot made up of metal and stone. He was not _supposed_ to have emotions. He was not supposed to have "dreams." He was supposed to be completely logical. His thinking was based on a system of 1's and 0's. He was programmed to act and think completely logically. 

But if that was the case, then why he _desperately_ want to dream? 

It was completely illogical. He knew that. But he would give anything in his life to be human. To be flesh and bone. To be able to feel anything on his _skin_ , and be able to have human experiences. Love. Anger. Joy. Anything, really. 

But no. He was a robot, with robot experiences. And the robot-like lack of emotions. 

Logan sighed (not necessarily, since he couldn't breathe, but he assumed that this was an appropriate time to sigh if he were human) as he roved through the park. He didn't exactly have legs, so roving on wheels he was. 

Then, he saw him. Logan didn't know why, it was completely illogical, but Logan couldn't help but feel captivated by him. The man was dressed in a black and green ensemble, and he had a small mustache. There was a small grey streak in his hair. Logan couldn't help but want to smile (but the small speaker acting as his mouth couldn't exactly morph into a different shape). The man was extremely attractive, in Logan's objective opinion, but Logan knew anything couldn't happen. The electric spark that emitted from his chest made that clear. He was a robot. A machine. He wasn't even supposed to be able to feel, how could anything happen between him and an absolute stranger? 

Logan quickly moved away from the path, letting the man walk by without any interference from Logan. He moved underneath a tree, relaxing (as much as he could, anyway) in the shade. He was just about to wheel away and go to what acted as his place of residence, but some kids, teenagers by the looks of it, ran up to him. 

"What are you?" One of them asked. 

'What are you?' It echoed throughout Logan's head. _What_ was he? He was a robot. A machine. An _appliance_ , especially next to the all too human children. 

Logan just turned away and sped off. He couldn't stand the judgment that he would undoubtedly face. He couldn't stand being there, next to the teenagers. The human teenagers. The _people_ that Logan could never be.

The people that Logan so desperately wanted to be. 

But no, he had to rely on a battery to give him strength. He had a speaker for a mouth, he had wheels instead of feet and thimbles for eyes. He couldn't rely on himself for energy, he could never consume sustenance or food to allow him life. He wasn't even sure if he was alive. If he was real. 

He probably wasn't even real. He was a robot, never, ever human. How he wanted to be human, how he wanted to be able to _feel._ Emotions, sensations, _anything_. 

At one point, he tried to open up, figuratively of course, to a person. He so desperately wanted to know what genuine connection felt like, to have even a resemblance of what it felt like to be human. To even be able to imagine what his life would be like if he wasn't in his terrible body. His cold, soulless, metallic body. But, he ended up busting up and short-circuiting from the effort it took. 

He hasn't since. It was too painful to even think about talking to someone about his lack of emotions. His complete lack of human traits and emotions. It was horrible really, his life was completely devoid of everything that made life worth living. Was he even living? Even if, on the off chance, he could truly have emotions, would he ever be living? 

Logan hated everything about his situation. He hated having to, for lack of a better word or phrase, ‘keep everyone at an arm's length’. He hated that phrase. His arms were completely terrible. Made of iron and a mixture of metals and the opposite of what he wanted to be. What he so _desperately_ wanted to be. 

Logan, through his terrible thimble eyes that should've been filled with tears at this point, if only he was human, they would be filled with tears, if only he was anything but a cold, soulless, _emotionless_ robot--

He noticed his hands. There was blood all over them. He hadn't even noticed the weather. He was so caught up in the thoughts that he wasn't even sure he was able to have that he had made such a careless mistake such as that. He was bleeding-- _no_ , he was rusting up. He was rusting up in the rain, and his joints were soon going to be unable of moving. He was soon not going to be move and he was going to be cut up for spare parts, but since half of his parts were made of iron of some kind, they wouldn't even be able to use his body. He was going to go back in the junkyard and completely lose consciousness, and he wasn't even going to be able to experience "life after death" that humans theorize about so much because Logan wasn't even sure if he was _alive_ and--

Logan stopped. If he was able to breathe, it would probably stall at this moment. That, that right there, it wasn't logical at all. It was logical for him to notice the weather, but he didn't. It was logical for him to immediately take shelter, but here he was, standing in the rain, letting himself rust. It was logical for him to approach the situation calmly and with a lack of emotion, but that, what he just experienced.

He was sure it was panic. 

Logan. Was experiencing panic. He was, for lack of a better term, _freaking out_ over seeing himself rust up. He was experiencing emotions! Him! He was experiencing emotions that were definitely not programmed into him! 

Logan laughed, and it may have come out of his speaker, and it may have been completely flat and sounded extremely robotic, but he was _laughing_. He was _laughing_ , and experiencing what seemed to be joy! 

He was feeling joy. 

He was _feeling_. 

Logan may not be flesh and bone, but he was more than junkyard metal. He was more than a mere appliance. He was _feeling_ emotions. He may not be able to feel the rain pouring on him, but he could hear it hitting him. Hitting his metal skin. _His_ skin. 

He almost felt human.

No, he didn't almost feel human.  


He felt like himself. Like a robot. Like a robot that could feel and live a life. A robot that was _alive_. 

_He_ was alive. 

He was real. 

And, even as he stayed there, frozen, in the rain, staring at the red on his arm that was steadily growing, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. He was _happy_. 

He was happy, and robot, and _real_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and i promise i write something other than song fics, pfft. if you’d like, [check out my tumblr!](https://hi-its-tutty.tumblr.com/) you could drop me a request in my inbox! i'd absolutely love to have one! and if you like what i do, maybe [drop me a ko-fi?](https://ko-fi.com/tutty0549) it'd mean the absolute world to me! thank you, and i hope you have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
